King of Arda
by Erhothwen
Summary: On a camping trip with Glorfindel, the young Elflings, Elladan and Elrohir, have a series of contests to see who can be deemed the honorable title of ‘King of Arda’. However, taking it one step too far can place one of their lives in jeopardy. [WIP]
1. Part One

King of Arda  
By Erhothwen   
  
Author's Note: Well, I'm back again, this time with another Elladan-Elrohir childhood fic. It isn't a sequel to 'Stars Of and Over Imladris' though. To any serious nitpickers, though Elladan and Elrohir are only roughly 73% (Too lazy to go into the exact decimal) Elvish and Tolkien never mentions them as either Elf or Man in the books, but I'm going to go ahead and use the term 'Elfling' anyway because it fits them so splendidly!   
  
Summary: On a camping trip with Glorfindel, the young Elflings, Elladan and Elrohir, have a series of contests to see who can be deemed the honorable title of 'King of Arda'. However, taking it one step to far can place one of their lives in jeopardy. [WIP]  
  
Genre: General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Main Characters: Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir  
Total Chapters: 3  
  
Disclaimer: YES! I OWN LORD OF THE RINGS!   
  
Ok, no, I don't own Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to the all mighty Tolkien. *police take handcuffs off*  
  
-------------------  
  
PART 1/3:   
  
"You watch yourselves, now," said Elrond sternly as he helped each son up his pony.   
  
"We are big Elves, Ada; we can watch ourselves. Anyway, I NEVER get in trouble!" said Elladan as he bounced up and down on his pony. Elrohir, the slightly more quieter of the two, nodded his head vigorously.   
  
"That goes for you too, Glorfindel," Elrond added, which earned him an innocent look from Glorfindel.   
  
"What ever do you mean, Elrond?" he asked in mock surprise.  
  
"You know what I mean. I swear, if Elladan and Elrohir come back with broken limbs-  
  
"Don't they ALWAYS get hurt no matter where they go?"  
  
"True; too true," said Elrond with a sigh. "Fare well, my sons and to you Glorfindel."  
  
Glorfindel mounted his horse and motioned for the twins to follow. Elladan and Elrohir waved good-bye to their father as they pursued their chestnut ponies to trot in sync with Glorfindel.   
  
* * *  
  
"Are we there yet Glory?" whined Elladan; it seemed like they would never get there.  
  
Glorfindel laughed. Elladan had started the 'Are we there yets' barely five minutes since they had left. Now, half an hour later, Glorfindel could finally have the pleasure of saying, "Just beyond the hill, Elladan."  
  
"Race you, 'Rohir," challenged the Elladan, now a hyper whirlwind of energy.   
  
Elrohir, who had been quite content in looking at the scenery, contemplated the challenge for a split second before answering with a toothy grin, "Who ever gets past that tree first gets to…"   
  
Elrohir stopped for a moment to think as Glorfindel listened to them amusedly.   
  
'I know! I know!" shouted Elladan. Very carefully, or as careful as an Elfling can get, he rose and balanced steadily atop his pony so that he was in a standing position. "Winner is King of Arda!"   
  
After this statement, Elladan slowly sat back down and Glorfindel chuckled.   
  
'King of Arda,' mused Glorfindel. 'What will they think of next?'   
  
Glorfindel heard from behind him Elladan yell, "GO!" and the twins zoomed past him. The Elf Lord pressed his own steed faster so that he would be able to ride along side them, which wouldn't be too difficult since ponies were not built for speed and he was a much more experienced rider.  
  
In the end, by a nose, Elladan made it first across the intended finish line.   
  
"I win!" shouted Elladan ecstatically. As soon as the three of them dismounted, Elladan's small hand tugged Glorfindel's tunic to remind him that he had won. Glorfindel looked down to Elladan's shining face, still round with sweet adolescence. Glorfindel scooped up each twin in his arms, still finding it hard to believe that such an angelic faced Elflings were also the cause of smashed flower stems, shattered vases, broken limbs, porridge mischievously slopped in his shoes, drawings on the wall…Oh, the list never seemed to end!  
  
* * *  
  
As the three of them set up camp, (Well actually, Glorfindel was setting up camp and the twins were creating unintended havoc) Glorfindel heard rising voices and a loud "No!" Glorfindel silently counted down in his head, 'Five…four…three…two…one…"  
  
"GLORY! GLORY! GLORY!"  
  
"Elladan says I have to be his slave now that he is King!"  
  
"I'm the King so he has to do what ever I say!"  
  
"That's no fair!"  
  
"Well tough luck, loser!" (Glorfindel could just imagine Elladan stick his tongue out at his brother)  
  
"Glorfindel! Elladan called me a loser! Punish him, Glory, punish him! Ada said sticking your tongue out at other Elves isn't very nice!"   
  
"Elrondions, calm down," said Glorfindel soothingly. He tried his best to put on a serious face, what a sight they were. Elladan and Elrohir were faced back to pack with their arms crossed, frowning with their eyebrows furrowed; their faces looked just like Elrond when he was irritated about something.   
  
Crossing the thought 'Mini Elronds' out his mind, he pulled the sons of Elrond onto his lap where Elladan and Elrohir quickly adjusted themselves in the most comfortable position.   
  
"Elladan, Elrohir cannot be your slave. You wouldn't want to be such a cruel and heartless ruler, now would you?"  
  
Elladan shook his, but Elrohir still appeared unhappy. Elladan saw this and a great idea entered his mind as his face lit up.  
  
"What if we had a lot of contests, 'Rohir? And then who ever wins the most gets to be King of Arda. That would be fair, right Glory?"   
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked up at Glorfindel with expectant faces as they wiggled impatiently.  
  
"Seems fair enough, why not?" responded Glorfindel heartily. Elladan and Elrohir sprang out of the Glorfindel's lap with jubilant faces.   
  
Glorfindel knew the sons of Elrond were known for their competitive streak and the one who lost would not take it very well, but he shook the thought aside. He never thought that a harmless game could end up in the worst of all positions… 


	2. Part Two

King of Arda  
By Erhothwen  
  
Author's Note: Thanks a bunch for the reviews! Sorry the update took so long! To Firestar, I'll probably update my humor fic when I'm done with this one. Also, the plot is somewhat weak in this chapter. :( Gingerbread Elves to anyone who can catch the unintentional rhyme.   
  
Summary: On a camping trip with Glorfindel, the young Elflings, Elladan and Elrohir, have a series of contests to see who can be deemed the honorable title of 'King of Arda'. However, taking it one step too far can place one of their lives in jeopardy. [WIP]  
  
Genre: General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Main Characters: Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir  
Total Chapters: 3  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Lord of the Rings and all recognizable characters.   
  
Tolkien: *gives Thwen a death glare*  
  
All right, all right, I don't own Lord of the Rings.   
-------------------  
  
PART 2/3:   
  
"Glory, why are we eating corn kernels?" asked Elrohir in confusion as he looked down at the bag of corn kernels.  
  
"Glory brought them just for you, 'Rohir, because you are a squirrel!" teased Elladan.   
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too! Squirrel, squirrel, squirrel!"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Elladan, apologize," said Glorfindel sternly, putting an end to their quarrel.   
  
But Elladan didn't need to be told that and apologized automatically; he didn't like having Elrohir mad at him for too long. 'Too long' consisted of five minutes in Elladan's view.   
  
"To answer you question, Elrohir," started Glorfindel. "You'll have to wait until tonight to see."  
  
Elrohir gave Glorfindel the sweetest look imaginable, but Glorfindel merely said in a haughty tone, "That may have worked last time, but not this time!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Elladan was busily rummaging around Glorfindel's knapsack.   
  
"Valar, Elladan!" exclaimed Glorfindel amusedly. "You cannot stay still for even a second, can you?"  
  
"I'm sorry," said Elladan grabbing a writing utensil from his own knapsack.   
  
"What are you doing, Elladan?" asked Elrohir curiously.   
  
"We need to keep track of all our wins," he explained as he scribbled down his name hastily and handed Elrohir the writing utensil.   
  
Elrohir took the slower approach and carefully wrote his name as he concentrated on making each letter perfect. As soon as he was finished, he proudly admired his work for a moment before Elladan snatched the sheet away and wrote down a tally mark under his name.   
  
"Hey, you're cheating, Elladan!" protested Elrohir.  
  
"I won the race, remember," reminded his twin.   
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Here, Glory," said Elladan handing Glorfindel the score sheet. "You get to be the scorekeeper!"   
  
Glorfindel merely nodded and thought to himself, 'Uh-oh, they're taking this seriously.' However, he suggested, "Let's hike up the pathway and pick berries."  
  
The twins' faces lit up and Glorfindel knew he hit the spot; Elladan and Elrohir loved berry picking, though they usually ended up with more berries in their mouths than in their buckets  
  
"I bet I can reach the corner of the trail first!" shouted Elrohir.   
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Can too!"  
  
And with that, they tore down the pathway. Glorfindel watched them as he jogged swiftly toward them and saw Elrohir beat Elladan to the corner.   
  
Both of their faces were flushed red, though Elrohir's was radiant with triumph.   
  
"A point for me!" he told Glorfindel with glee.   
  
"Yes, but no one can pick more berries than me!"   
  
Elladan was still chagrined that he had lost. But then again, Elladan did have a born-to-win, not-to-lose sort of attitude.  
  
The sons of Elrond quickly started picking berries from a nearby bush, though they inspected them before placing them in bucket Glorfindel had provided. According to Elladan and Elrohir, 'Rotten berries are icky!'  
  
It was then Glorfindel was struck with an ingenious idea. "The ones in your mouth won't count."   
  
Elrohir and Elladan, whose lips were sticky with juice and mouths were bulging, shot Glorfindel a look of displeasure, but started putting more berries in the bucket and not in their mouths.  
  
In the end, just as Glorfindel has suspected, the twins lost count and decided they had tied, though Elladan was still sure that he had won.   
  
* * *  
  
It was like that all day. Suddenly, the simplest of things became seen as a contest and as they headed back to camp at sundown, Glorfindel couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. After thoroughly calculating the number of tally points, Elladan and Elrohir had tied meaning there would be no sore loser and no sore winner.  
  
"Are you sure you counted right, Glory?" complained Elladan. "Don't forgot, my rock skipped more way more times than Elrohir's. Five times! That must be a record or something!"   
  
But Elrohir wasn't going to let Elladan have the last word in and whined his own two cents worth, "But I walked across the tree branch without falling. Elladan fell twice!"  
  
"I swear; the two of you will turn my hair grey with all the danger the two of you put yourselves in. I don't know how in the world Elrond and Celebrian manage it!" mused Glorfindel aloud as he poured each twin and himself a bowl of stewed vegetables.   
  
The twins giggled and chorused at the same time, "Silly Glorfindel; you know Elves never get grey hair!"   
  
"Thank Elbereth," said Glorfindel under his breath.   
  
* * *  
  
After letting the twins slurped up the last of their stew, Elrohir asked Glorfindel, "Are you going to show what the corn kernels are for?"   
  
"Be patient, Elrohir," said Glorfindel with a laugh. He poured the bag of corn kernels into a pot and placed it over the fire. It took only a couple of seconds before the popping noises began.   
  
POP! POP-POP-POP!  
  
The sons of Elrond jumped back at the sudden popping noises, but quickly regained themselves out of curiosity and marveled at the site of kernels 'popping' into things white and fluffy.   
"This, young Elrondions," said Glorfindel picking one up. "Is popcorn."   
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Glorfindel had taken the twins out for a swim and they were now splashing about by the waterfall. Glorfindel was stripped to the waist and his long golden tresses clung to his shoulder blades. He made his way out, dripping wet, with Elladan clinging on one leg and Elrohir on the other.   
  
"Picnic time!" they chorused melodically as they stumbled their way under a tree. Glorfindel cursed and the twins' eyes widened.  
  
"I've never heard of that word, Glory," said Elrohir with an inquisitive look.   
  
"I've forgotten the picnic basket," Glorfindel covered up quickly. "Stay here; I need to run back to camp real quick. STAY here." Glorfindel emphasized for them to stay.   
  
The sons of Elrond smiled angelically and Glorfindel sprinted off.   
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Elladan said to his brother, "Let's look at the rapids!"  
  
"But Glory said to stay here!" protested Elrohir stubbornly, standing his ground.   
  
"Just a small look and we will be right back," said Elladan with urgency.  
  
"Well…" said Elrohir, but he was already smiling.   
  
Elladan and Elrohir quickly dashed off and sped through the woods to where the rapids were.   
  
"It does not look THAT dangerous; I can't believe Glory would not let us play here," commented Elladan as he looked down.  
  
Elrohir didn't say anything. To him, the rapids looked terrifying and he inched away from the ledge.   
  
"Elladan, we need to head back. Glory will be mad…"  
  
"Hold on, 'Rohir…look!"  
  
Elladan rushed toward a pair of fallen logs as Elrohir helplessly followed.   
  
"This would be the perfect tie breaker," said Elladan excitedly.   
  
Elrohir took one look at logs that had fallen across parallel from each other and flat out refused.   
  
"Afraid?" taunted Elladan.  
  
Elrohir bit his lip. He didn't want to appear as a chicken and said in a determined voice, "Who ever makes it across first wins."  
  
"Elladan! Elrohir!" called a voice from afar.  
  
"Ready, set, go!" said Elladan hastily. He scrambled across the wet log as Elrohir did the same. He was already smiling victoriously as he neared the end, but suddenly, his foot missed the log.   
  
It happened all in one swift movement. Elrohir froze and saw Elladan's body plummet to the rapids below in slow motion. Elrohir opened his mouth and screamed.  
  
"ELLADAN!" 


End file.
